Aqua the Dolphin
Aqua the Dolphin is a racer for the Findo to help settle arguments, as well as one of the main protagonists of BRS the Cat Season 8: Next Paradise. She gets a lot of attention from boys, and knows how to deal with them if they get too close. She is often called the "Beauty of the Findo" because of what she looks like without her racing armor on. Appearance Like all Findo tribe citizens (with the exception of Dolitaeus), Aqua's appearance has an ancient Greece feel to it when not wearing her racing armor. When she's on the EX-Cel Core battle track, she wears a fishlike framed armor with many shades of blue and silver. She also has a specialized Harpoon/Lance mix weapon that she uses for hunting. She uses the Harpoon functions for hunts, and the Lance functions for EX-Cel Core battle track races she competes in. Personality Aqua is one of the few characters in the BRS the Cat chronicle to share certain parts of her personality with other characters. To an extent, she has a blend of Mii the Vampire Cat's happy-go-lucky attitude, Stella the Cat's courageous traits, and Lirio the Fox's survival instincts. Traits unique to Aqua include her extremely high common sense of right and wrong (surpassing even Stella's), and she's very intelligent. She gets along really well with Stella, Ventus the Wolf, and Felicia the Fox. However, she has a hard time getting along with Terra the Dragon because of his black and white view on winning the EX-Cel Core battle races. (A view Ventus is helping Terra see differently, as the two get along really well) She also has a hobby of collecting seashells and making either necklaces or bracelets out of them. Relationships With Other Characters Aqua is very social, and has a lot of friends because of her views on life. These are the people she gets along with the most. Tempest Tempest the Dolphin is Aqua's biological sister, and they have a family bond like no other. Aqua would allow Tempest to tune up her EX-Cel Core, and Aqua would also teach her how to hunt. Her relationship with Tempest was short-lived, however, as Tempest was brutally murdered by a Metos Brutallic. Aqua blamed Dalu the Dolphin , who not only banished Tempest - who was too young to be able to defend herself - but refused to save the young Dolphin from the Metos attack. (Even though the Findo Royal Guard's main job is to protect every living thing in the sea, Dalu always hated Aqua for her positive attitude) When Aqua shown Dolitaeus the Dolphin Tempest's near unrecognizable corpse, Dalu was removed from the Royal Guard and banished from the entire Findo Kingdom...never to be allowed to return. Dalu is presumed to be killed by the same Metos that killed Tempest out of karma. Stella Aqua sees Stella as a very good friend, and someone she can always go to if she ever needed anything. When Tempest was killed, Stella was the one to help Aqua cheer up through the time she tried to get over it. When Aqua finally got over Tempest's death, Stella vowed she wouldn't allow anything bad to happen to anymore innocent lives by the hands of the Metos. Ventus Aqua sees Ventus as the "kid brother" type of person, usually helping him better his skills on his EX-Cel Core. Aqua and Ventus even argue like they're siblings, which further proves her view on him. She likes seeing Ventus help Terra get his black and white view on the EX-Cel Core out of his head, as it tells her there's still hope to save Terra from himself. Terra Aqua and Terra don't get on the same page for many reasons, the main one being his black and white view on the EX-Cel Core races. Because of this, she doesn't like to socialize with him about EX-Cel Core races in general. When Terra is willing to change the topic, however, Aqua can't help help but feel for social around him. This has started a rumor from Ventus that Terra and Aqua are in love, but Aqua eventually made it clear that even if they were in a relationship, it would never work out because of the locations they call home. Felicia Aqua and Felicia make good partners when hunting, which made their friendship grow remarkably when they try to outcompete each other with who got the biggest kill. This sparked a strong rivalry that still goes on in their friendship. Felicia and Aqua also like to share their secrets (when it comes to hunting) with each other so that they can further improve their skills. Diet Being a dolphin, Aqua is very fond of eating fish. She doesn't like eating fresh water fish, and will occasionally eat edible plants Felicia offers her. She can handle any food flavor, but is very fickle that any fish she eats comes from the ocean. Aqua also likes fruit, and can find a way to eat fruit seeds without problem. She is fond of tropical fruit juices, and she has quite the sweet tooth for chocolate. Category:Characters Category:Findo Tribe Category:Dolphins